Nok en liten julefortelling, denne gang for det meste om mødre
by Mar Komi
Summary: Malena Pirat har fått det hun ønsket seg til jul. Sabeltann, derimot...


_**Nok en liten julefortelling, denne gang for det meste om mødre**_

Malena Pirat hadde fått det hun ønsket seg til jul: ødelagte seil.

Eller snarere _konsekvensen_ av ødelagte seil.

Egentlig burde kapteinen være glad for at sammenstøtet med _Gloriana_ hadde skjedd rett i nærheten av Apeøya, for å drive rundt i de britisk-infiserte delene av Karibien med sønderskutte seil var på ingen måte noen ønskesituasjon. Men, som Langemann godt visste, var ikke takknemlighet noe som lå naturlig for Sabeltann, og det meste hadde dessuten gått på tverke helt fra starten. Det var kanskje ikke så mye å føle takknemlighet for, tross alt.

Først og fremst, _Gloriana_ hadde vært et interessant mål av én eneste grunn: kunnskapen hennes kommanderende offiser satt på. Seiglivede og, etter Sabeltanns vurdering, troverdige rykter på havet ville ha det til at kommandørkaptein Robert McKinley kjente til den gjeldende lokasjonen for prinsen av Wales' gullreserver. Arvingen til den britiske tronen, som foraktet sin far og stadig menget seg med opposisjonen i håp om å en dag avsette ham, hadde stukket unna gullet for å finansiere det kommende kuppet, og skjulte det ved å stadig flytte det til nye gjemmesteder. Bare noen få tro tjenere (eller utro, alt etter hvor du sto) kjente til disse, og én av dem var altså etter sigende kaptein McKinley. Han på sin side hadde dessverre vist seg å være ekstremt _engelsk,_ i den forstand at han, da _Gloriana_ og _Den sorte dame_ barket sammen, hadde kjempet så innbitt at han hadde klart å komme i veien for en kanonkule. Han kom med andre ord aldri til å plapre.

For det andre; etter at Sabeltann hadde fått rast av seg den umiddelbare bølgen av skuffelse, forsto han at skutas kirurg, en viss herr Wilkinson, var en nær, hm… _venn_ av den avdøde, og ikke helt usannsynlig var blitt fortalt en ting eller to. Det var den gode nyheten. Den dårlige var at han hadde vist seg å være langt tøffere enn han i utgangspunktet virket og så langt umulig å få i tale.

Som om dét ikke var nok, hadde altså seilene blitt ødelagt i kampen, og da noen hadde glemt å reparere reserven (uklart hvem, men Benjamin fikk skylda, bare fordi), var de blitt tvunget til å søke havn. Og det var mangel på vennligsinnede sådanne som hadde sendt dem til Shangri-La, ikke akkurat Sabeltanns favorittsted på jord.

Det bodde ikke mange i det lille øysamfunnet, bare Malena og folkene hennes, samt noen mer eller mindre menneskelige vesener som angivelig holdt til i jungelen. Bortsett fra disse sistnevnte, som kanskje eller kanskje ikke eksisterte, møtte de alle fram på stranda da Sabeltann og hans menn kom roende inn, og Malena selv så ganske morsk ut da de vasset i land.

Det kunne selvsagt være fordi det var slik hun nesten alltid så ut.

Langemann hadde møtt henne flere ganger før, men hun satte likevel alltid en støkk i ham når han så henne. Hun var grovbygd, skremmende høy til å være kvinne (riktignok kortere enn ham), høyrøstet, skarpmunnet og skamløs. Hun likte å legge de veldige armene i kors over brystet og kneise med nakken, så det store, krusete håret svaiet som et kråkereir i toppen av tre. Det gjorde hun nå også.

«Og her er du igjen,» hilste hun kapteinen, som om det å renne ned døra hennes var noe han til stadighet gjorde. Sannheten var at det flere år siden sist.

Sabeltann, som forsto at han var avhengig av kvinnemenneskets velvilje, klarte å holde et eventuelt skarpt svar tilbake. «Vi trenger bare et sted å ligge lavt,» murret han. «Mens vi reparerer skuta.»

«Mamma!» lød et tostemt rop i samme øyeblikk, fra Pelle og Pysa som kom i den andre lettbåten. Og ved synet av sønnene, mildnet Malena betraktelig. Hun trådte til side for kapteinen, bredte ut armene og tok gledesstrålende i mot de to da de kom halsende opp på stranda.

Sabeltann observerte følelsesutbruddet med stadig mindre tålmodighet og et stadig smalere blikk, og Langemann på sin side holdt et øye med ham igjen. Han hadde kjent kapteinen i flere år før han hadde fått klemt ut av ham hva slags forbindelse han og Malena egentlig hadde til hverandre, men det hadde omsider kommet for en dag at hun hadde vært til uvurderlig hjelp den gang han som ung og uerfaren hadde prøvd å bygge seg opp et mannskap. Hun hadde selv vært pirat i sin ungdom, og sammen med sin avdøde mann, Gustav "Dunder-Gunder" Gundersen, sågar seilt med den legendariske Pierre Le Grande (som for øvrig Pysa – eller Peder – var oppkalt etter). Slik hadde hun skapt seg både et navn og gode kontakter i sjørøverkretser, og det var gjennom disse hun hadde vært i stand til å legge inn et godt ord. Alt hun hadde krevd i retur var at Sabeltann også rekrutterte hennes to tenåringssønner, som hun hadde store ambisjoner på vegne av. En høy pris å betale, altså – om du spurte kapteinen.

Han kremtet høyt, tydeligvis av den formening at det fikk være nok kliss for én dag, og Malena hørte ham og gløttet på ham over sine sønners skuldre. «For all del,» sa hun. «Bli her en stund, men det sier jeg deg, du ser til at den lurvete banden din oppfører seg!»

Langemann løftet et bryn. «Lurvete?»

Malena flyttet blikket bort på ham. «Og du er fremdeles tilfreds med å bare være verdenshavenes peneste vaktbikkje, ser jeg,» kommenterte hun. «Jeg ville trodd at et støkke som deg hadde større ambisjoner enn som så. Å, ikke se sånn på meg, gutter,» skjøt hun inn da hun så hvordan sønnene glodde på henne, «ingen kvinne i denne verden kan se på Langemann uten at det rasler i…»

«Mamma!» utbrøt Pysa forferdet.

«Ja, i så fall er hun ikke mye til kvinne,» avsluttet hun. Kongen på havet himlet med øynene. Skyggen hans bare flirte.

Kapteinen og en håndfull av hans nærmeste menn endte altså opp med å tilbringe den 24. desember i Malenas hus. Også Wilkinson og de andre fire fangene som var blitt tatt i live, ble ført i land. Sabeltann hadde nemlig ingen planer om å la dem glippe før han hadde fått det han ville, og han stolte ikke på vaktholdet ute på skuta, ikke når det var jul og brennevinet fløt.

«Hva er dette da?» hadde Malena spurt da de toget forbi, bundet sammen i lenker og med nedslåtte blikk. «Engelske spioner i mitt regnbueland? Hva har du tenkt å gjøre med dem?»

«Du kan gjøre hva du vil med dem for min del,» glefset kapteinen til svar, og glodde surt på de fem i det de ble drevet inn i et hjørne av oppholdsrommet som en flokk sauer. «Når vi bare har fått løsnet på tungene deres.»

Malena sa ikke mer, men i motsetning til ham ble hun fort blid igjen. Hun fikk trommet sammen tjenerskapet sitt og disket opp med en bugnende julemiddag. Nå kunne hun riktignok ha servert nesten hva som helst, _alt_ var bedre enn Skalkens evinnelige rottesuppe, men sjørøvernes humør steg til uante høyder da de fikk både kjøttboller og svinesteik og hel masse andre velsmakende retter.

Bare kapteinen var like sur. Han var stadig borte i hjørnet hos Wilkinson for å presse og true og rase, uten at det hjalp nevneverdig. Malena sendte ham flere misbilligende og etter hvert advarende blikk, og til slutt på dør fordi han "ødela stemningen". «Det er jul,» knurret hun. «Hvis du ikke kan holde fred en enkelt kveld, får du være et annet sted.»

Sabeltann satt med andre ord på det lille kammerset, vegg i vegg med den feststemte stua, med bare sine egne mørke tanker og en flaske rom til selskap, da Langemann et stykke utpå kvelden svanset inn og fant ham.

«Kæpten!» utbrøt han, og volumet i stemmen avslørte at han hadde tatt seg en støyt eller fem. «Skal du ikke være med? Nå har puddingen kommet på bordet.»

Sabeltann bare fnyste. «Julefjas,» mumlet han. «Hva skal all denne feiringen være godt for?»

«Må det være godt for noe?» parerte Langemann. «Er det ikke greit å bare feire for å feire?»

Sabeltann stirret på ham, nesten bekymret, som om han var blitt helt sinnsyk. «Nå lyder du som Benjamin,» gneldret han, i det smektende fiolintoner kom veltende inn fra naborommet. Han flyttet en rasende pekefinger mot lyden. «Apropos, er det _han_?»

Langemann flirte. «Du hører da at det der er altfor bra til å være Benjamin.» Han satte seg hos ham, lirket til seg flasken med rom og tok en munnfull. «Det er faktisk Wilkinson.»

«Wilkinson? Sitter fangen min og spiller fiolin?»

«Ja, han kom i stemning, han, etter å ha fått litt mat.»

Sabeltann gikk nesten i fistel. «Får fangen min _mat?_ Han er da ikke her på _ferie_!»

Langemann trakk på skuldrene. «Litt dumt å la ham sulte i hjel før han har fortalt oss hvor gullet er.»

«Hvilket er nøyaktig hva vi i denne stund burde presset ut av ham!»

Han reiste seg, men Langemann langet ut en arm og grep ham i skjorteermet, holdt ham fysisk tilbake, noe som var modig gjort, selv til ham å være. «Ikke tenk på det nå,» oppmodnet han, og Sabeltann, som hadde planlagt å skjelle ham ut, fikk det liksom ikke helt til da han møtte blikket hans. Kvartermesteren dro ham ned på benken igjen og rakte ham flasken tilbake. «I morgen tar vi av oss silkehanskene. Vi har våre knep, du og jeg, vi skal nok få ham på glid. Men la ham få denne kvelden. I det minste, la Malena få den.»

Sabeltann prøvde fremdeles, noe overrumplet, å tenke ut et passende svar, da felespillet ble erstattet av skrålende sang:

 _Good people all, this Christmas time,_  
 _Consider well and bear in mind_  
 _What our good God for us has done_  
 _In sending his beloved son_

Det var ikke akkurat englekoret på Betlehemsmarken, men Benjamins distinktive tenor bar melodien bra, sammen med en ukjent barriton og til slutt ispedd Malenas ikke helt rene, men desto mer hjertelige sopran.

Sabeltann så på Langemann med gru i blikket. «Jeg tror jeg må spy,» erklærte han og tok en stor slurk med rom. Han ristet på hodet. «Hva er det hun er så glad for? Som har huset fullt av fremmedfolk i ferd med å spise henne fra gård og grunn.»

Langemann smilte. «Hun har også Pelle og Pysa her.»

«Og så?»

Han fikk et blikk som tydelig fortalte ham at han burde vite bedre. «De er barna hennes, kæpten. Hun har ikke sett dem på flere år, og ikke feiret jul med dem siden de var guttunger.»

Sabeltann veivet frustrert med flasken. «De er ikke guttunger nå, de er _sjørøvere_! Patetiske sådan, men likevel.»

«I hennes øyne tror jeg ikke endringen har vært så stor.» Langemann hevet brynene i en overbærende mine. «Såpass trodde jeg du kunne relatere til. Du har da også hatt en, har vi ikke alle det?»

«En hva?»

«En mor, kæpten.»

Det kom ikke et kvekk fra kapteinens munn, men blikket snakket desto mer. _Nå beveger du deg ut på farlig grunn._

Langemann lot temaet ligge.

I rommet ved siden av gikk dessuten den andektige sangen over i dansende samspill, Wilkinsons fele og Benjamins fløyte og mennenes trampende føtter, og kvartermesteren tok gladelig hintet, føk opp fra plassen sin og tok seg en svingom på gulvet i det trange kammerset. Sabeltann hadde nok helst villet surmule litt til, men det var ikke lett når han hadde slikt å se på, like vanskelig nå som første gang.

Hans nestkommanderende sendte ham et gnistrende blikk over skulderen. «Ja, du har alltid likt å se meg danse,» flirte han, vel vitende om effekten det hadde. «Men dette er en vals, kæpten, og ikke ment for én.» Han stupte fram og grep ham om håndleddene, halte ham opp og inn mot seg, tok hans høyre hånd i sin venstre og la den andre armen stramt om livet hans.

Sabeltann strittet i mot, men bare halvhjertet. «Hva gjør du?» hveste han.

«Vals, kæpten,» gjentok Langemann. Han fant takten og tok første steg, og lo da de skumpet klønete inn i hverandre. «Ups, det går ikke når vi begge fører.»

Sabeltann stirret på ham, blått og intenst, i et langt og altoppslukende øyeblikk, og så gjorde han noe som Langemann først senere, da effekten av brennevinet begynte å gå over, innså den hele og fulle betydningen av: Han flyttet sin ledige hånd opp på skulderen hans. «Så før, du.»

Nå fant de rytmen lett, så finstemte bare menn som har kjent hverandre lenge kan være. De tok ikke blikket fra hverandre en eneste gang i løpet av det minuttet eller så det varte, men lette konstant etter ord og beskjeder i hverandres ansiktstrekk. Langemann førte dem stødig, til tross for dunsten av rom i utpusten, og det glimtet til i øynene hans da han så rykningen i kapteinens bart. «Oi, nå kommer det snart,» flirte han, og Sabeltann var ikke lenger i stand til å holde det tilbake:

Han smilte.

I samme øyeblikk føk døra opp, og de skjøv seg fra hverandre med slik kraft at de begge støtte mot veggen i hver sin ende av det lille rommet. Malena ble stående på terskelen og se på dem, fra den ene til den andre, med et mistenksomt blikk, og de kikket tilbake, Langemann nonchalant, Sabeltann advarende og utålmodig.

Hun kremtet. «Det var ikke meningen å forstyrre dere i… hva det nå enn er dere holder på med. Jeg ville bare si at gullet dere leter etter er på San Rafael.»

Sabeltann rettet seg opp. «Hva snakker du om? Hvordan vet du det?»

«Åh, du vet.» Hun kastet med nakken i retning stua. «Ingenting får en mann til å åpne brødboksen raskere enn varm mat i magen og en smule nostalgi.»

Sabeltann åpnet også _sin_ brødboks, men fordi han verken hadde spist eller følte seg spesielt nostalgisk, kom det ikke ut et eneste ord.

«Ja visst, god jul,» sa Malena, og lukket døra etter seg.

Kapteinen gløttet fort bort på Langemann, så dumpet han ned på benken, stakk hånden inn under den og plukket til seg flasken som hadde trillet dit mens han av uforståelige grunner hadde latt alle hemninger fare. «Julefjas,» mumlet han, og drakk.

* * *

Det var først kvelden etter, da Apeøya bare var en liten prikk i horisonten, at han begynte å puste normalt igjen. Han sto ute på dekk, og innen Langemann kom og stilte seg ved siden av, hadde følelsen av skam svunnet hen til en liten tone som vibrerte et sted langt inne i ham, sammen med noe annet mer udefinerbart (men overraskende nok, mindre skremmende).

«Du vet at vi har glemt Pelle og Pysa?» åpnet kvartermesteren.

«Har vi?» svarte han likegyldig.

«Ja.» Langemann nikket mot øya i det fjerne. «De ble igjen der inne.»

Sabeltann slapp taket i relingen og rettet litt på antrekket ved å trekke i frakkeermene. «Ja, ja,» sa han. «Vi får plukke dem opp når vi seiler forbi her neste måned.»

«Ai, ai, kæpten.»

Han mer følte enn han så sin nestkommanderendes smil i det han strøk forbi ham og gikk. _Ingen_ leste ham som Langemann.

Heldigvis.

 **-fin-**


End file.
